


Key Change

by Zaxal



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, Rape Role-play, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaxal/pseuds/Zaxal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows this is a game, but he's scared it somehow isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key Change

**Author's Note:**

> !Warning! Fic contains rape role-play between two consenting adults.

They've done this before. Shawn knows that, but it doesn't stop his heart from racing in his chest, panic building like hands constricting his lungs, making it hard to breathe, making it difficult to find his voice. He feels lips trace just beneath his ear, a single touch of tenderness when everything else hurts. The rope on his wrists is burning as he twists, writhes, tries to get away. The fingers gripping his hips are harsh, unyielding, keeping him perfectly in place for every single one of Carlton's hard thrusts into him.

The words sting more, whispered like quiet endearments. But they cut like knives. "Whore." Carlton's voice is low, rumbling like a purr, and Shawn feels the word build in Carlton's chest, feels the shape of it on Carlton's lips, and he closes his eyes, choking back a sob as tears prick at the corners of his eyes. "Fucking take it."

He can tell Shawn's crying, but he doesn't relent. Because they've done this before, and Shawn knows what he has to do, _he knows what he has to do_ , but it's all stuck in his throat because what if...

What if Carlton doesn't stop?

What if this is real? The pain and the fear, the panic – it's supposed to be there because it doesn't matter that Shawn said he wanted this when they'd talked about it. Because Carlton was going to do it anyway. Was going to tie Shawn down and hurt and use him and giving him consent only made it easier?

Somewhere, in some rational part of Shawn's mind that he can't hear over the chaos of panic, he knows better. He knows that Carlton loves him, that he'd do anything for him. That this is all just another game they play and that he's enjoyed it before.

Another purr rumbles along the length of his body, "You want this. Cry all you want to – you know you fucking want it, you little _slut_ ," he thrusts in hard, his hand moving around to Shawn's front and touching Shawn's half-mast erection. His body's enjoying this – always has liked it a little rough – but everything in him is focusing solely on the panic that feels like it's going to burst out of his chest. 

He feels tears roll down his cheeks, and he finally finds the word that's been stuck in his throat for the last forever. He whispers, "Red," and Carlton's hips stop their movement. He's crying harder before he realizes it. "Red, Carlton, please. Red, red, red." Shawn's sobbing by the time he gets to the last one, whimpering when Carlton moves and slips slowly out of him.

A thumb caresses his cheek, wipes the tear away. "Shawn," his voice is rough, but it's quiet, gentling as he goes on. "Sweetheart?"

Shawn slowly blinks his eyes open to look at Carlton. He swallows nervously, feeling like he's somehow displeased him. But there's nothing besides concern and care in Carlton's expression. Shawn bites his lip and ducks his head, still trying to stop himself from crying.

In an instant, the knot around his hands is undone. One firm tug and it slithers away. Shawn rubs his wrists and reluctantly looks up at Carlton.

That expression isn't one he's seen in a long time. Despair. Worry. Fear. Shawn feels his own chest tighten. How wrong could he be? He clambers quickly up into Carlton's lap, pressing close, burying his head gently against Carlton's neck as he slowly calms down. His breathing evens out, the tears dry, and he feels so worn out, relaxed as Carlton's hand travels up and down his back gently.

He's murmuring softly, mostly endearments. Sweethearts and darlings and words they never use except when they're here. They don't fit them except when they're here. When all the snark and competition completely fades and there's just the two of them. Two people who love each other.

"I'm sorry," Shawn says finally, weakly against Carlton's sweaty skin. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"Don't apologize," Carlton insists after a moment of silence, pressing a soft kiss to Shawn's shoulder. "That's what it's for, Shawn. If you ever feel unsafe or scared or if you really want to stop, you have to tell me."

"I know. I don't know why it freaked me out this time." Shawn sighs and snuggles closer.

"Could be anything. But maybe it might be for the best if we take it slow for a little while?" Shawn nods against his neck, silently admitting defeat to whatever it is that's got him worried. Maybe it's the stressful cases or the marathon of thrillers he and Gus had a few nights ago.

Maybe it's just that he doesn't want it anymore. But he has time to figure that out. Carlton's not going anywhere. Shawn has him in a vice grip, would chase him to the end of the world and back if he had to, but Carlton's not going to leave him even if he didn't, wouldn't.

Carlton strokes his hair and rocks them back and forth gently.

Shawn relaxes in his arms, feels safe, wanted, like he belongs here. "Lassie?"

"Yes?" He sounds soft and completely calm and sounding somehow like he'd do anything Shawn asked him to.

"Could we maybe still do the sex thing?" 

Carlton snorts in a small laugh against Shawn's shoulder. He reaches between them to grip Shawn's flagging erection, murmuring gently, "Of course." One hand holds against Shawn's back, keeping him close and pressed against Carlton, seated comfortably in Carlton's lap while his other hand slowly encourages him to harden.

This time, Carlton's words are sweet and soft like cotton candy, and Shawn melts under his touch when Carlton calls him "Sweetheart" again.


End file.
